Sweet Dreams 1
by LoveTheForeverGone
Summary: Harry has a rather hot dream about our beloved slytherin, who or what will so rudely interupt him and his handsome fantasy? RE-DONE Smut ensues :D


**A/N:** Okay, so my first slash fic ever, not my best. Tell me what you think. Also, check out Sweet Dreams 2!

**Disclaimer: **I **don't own **anything, everything besides the plot belongs to the wonderful **J.K Rowling.**

**(RE-DONE!)**

* * *

><p>"Get down on your knees."<p>

"But-" Harry pleaded, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"I said, get down." Draco said, with a demanding tone.

The brunette grudgingly obeyed and got down on his knees. Draco, with a flick of his wand, cast a clothes removing spell, leaving Harry stark naked.

"Gah! Why did y-"

"Shhh," Draco whispered,

"Just trust me." The Slytherin breathed tenderly in the boy's ear, gently putting his hands on his hot skin, tracing circles on his back. Harry shivered at the touch and could feel Draco's hands slowly making their way down...

"Malfoy, what th-"

Before Harry could ask his question, Draco had tickled his way in between his plump cheeks and was putting one of his slim fingers in Harry's tight hole. Harry whimpered as said finger slowly moved in and out of his pucker. He couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

"Ah, why are you – doing this?" Harry asked between shallow breaths.

"I've been fantasizing about you since we were thirteen, that's why." Draco answered nonchalantly while adding another finger.

"Re- really?" Harry asked as he started to push back against the blonde's fingers.

"Yes." Draco replied rather seductively and slowly slid his fingers out of Harry's puckered hole and realized he was still dressed. Quickly he pulled his shirt over his head, grabbing the lube out of his pocket, and shimmied out of his trousers and spread lube all over his already throbbing erection.

Harry could feel the head of Draco's prick teasing his entrance.

"Draco, please," The Gryffindor moaned. Draco obeyed, slowly starting to push his manhood in said tight place, giving Harry time to adjust to the feeling.

It burned a lot at first, but Harry decided it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It actually felt kind of nice, having that..._filled_ feeling. Eventually, Draco was deep into Harry and there was no more pain left, just lust, want, and need.

"Draco. _Move_," Harry moaned.

Draco grunted in response as he slid almost all the way out, and went as far in as he could. After several thrusts, Harry was ready for more.

"Oh, yes, oh yes, faster Draco. Faster!" Harry cried out.

It wasn't long before Draco and Harry had found a steady rhythm and were both moaning and grunting with pleasure.

"Oh Harry, you're, you're so fucking tight. I'm so _close!_" Draco moaned hungrily.

Harry only whimpered in response as Draco hit his sweet spot multiple times, each thrusting harder, making him cry out and see stars.

Draco could feel his whole body start to tighten up in anticipation. He was _very_ close.

"Draco you, you have no idea, how long I've wanted, ah! This," Harry said between breaths with his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips.

"Harry, I-, I love you!" Draco rushed out before he shouted in ecstasy as he came, orgasm shooting through his entire body. Harry felt Draco's warm come inside of him and that was enough to send him over the edge, orgasming and coming all over the floor.

Draco floated back to reality as his euphoria subsided. Slowly, he slid his now sensitive length out of Harry and laid down on the floor with him in his arms.

"That was, amazing." Harry whispered as he snuggled against Draco's chest, planting soft butterfly kisses along his collarbone.

"Yeah, I love you, Harry. I really do." Draco said as he moved Harry's chin with his hand so they were eye-to-eye.

"I, I love you too, Draco." Harry replied as he leaned in and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Harry reached over and turned his alarm on snooze. The brunette sighed as he opened his eyes, feeling for his glasses. Once on, he came to find he was in his small bedroom, at number 4 Private Drive, not in the arms of his handsome fantasy.

Only one more week until he'd be back on the Hogwarts express for his sixth year of term. Harry had been having dreams and fantasies about Draco ever since the last Quidditch game of term, where Harry had gone back to the changing rooms to look for his broom wax when someone came out of the showers. And that someone happened to be Draco Malfoy. A very wet, and very naked, Draco Malfoy. After staring at each other for about twenty seconds, an awkward silence filled the room. Harry ran for it. They haven't been able to look each other in the eye since.

But, when Harry gets back to Hogwarts,

"Draco will be mine." He murmured before turning over and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>So. Did it suck? Did you like it? Tell me by clicking that little button below :)<p>

**CHECK OUT SWEET DREAMS 2!**


End file.
